Drowning, Kiss by Kiss
by KissOnMe
Summary: Two families, alike in dignity, but hatred comes at no cost. The James’s and The Scott’s. For decades, they’ve never seen eye to eye. But one generation could change that. Nathan Scott and Haley James’ lives collide, and the fireworks are apparent but is
1. Lonely

So. Uh, well I have like a ton of fics in progress, but well I just cannot help myself. I think of something, and its bam! New story time. It's an unhealthy obsession, and I can't help but feed it. It's a terrible thing, I'm a terrible thing…just please…don't plot to kill me. This is a Romeo&Julietesque fic. It might be a fairytale, it might be a tragedy. Reviews warm my heart like it's never been warmed before, be nice and do that…warm my little heart. Fatima will love you forever. Lucky bastards. ENJOY!

It's the truth when they say; love conquers all, it truly does. Love is the greatest gift a person could recieve. If only the world could stop for a second, and see that.

DROWNING, KISS BY KISS

_If only tears were laughter_

_If only night was day_

_If only prayers were answered_

_Then we would hear God say_

_No matter what they tell you_

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach you_

_What you believe is true_

_No matter if the sun don't shine_

_Or if the skies are blue_

_No matter what the end is_

_My life began with you_

_I can't deny what I believe_

_I can't be what I'm not __I know, _

_I know __I know this love's forever _

_That's all that matters now _

_No matter what_

**1.**

**Lonely**

It was a chilly, Sunday evening, in late October. The sun was setting, leaving a beautiful pinkish, orange glow in its wake. Children were playing on the streets of the small and serene town and their parents were sitting on their front porches, exchanging words with one another, animatedly. They gazed at their children, once in a while to make sure they were okay. But truth be told, that sort of thing didn't need to be done, in the town of Tree Hill. For most, it was the type of place where, everybody knew you. People were friendly and your neighbours were people you could trust, with all your heart.

On the edge of the street, stood a huge white, Georgian mansion with lush greenery surrounding the grounds and huge iron gates surrounding the house. Inside this house, sat a lonely, young girl at a piano. Haley James. Anybody who would look at her, would immediately know that she was definitely a member of the lonely hearts club. She had her family and she had her friends but, it was obvious to the world that she needed more. She was a lonely girl. And there was an emptiness in her, that needed to be filled.

Haley pressed a key on the piano and then another, and soon enough the melody filled the quiet room.

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart_

_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_

_And the world is asleep_

_I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows but me..._

_Me_

The door to the room creaked open, slightly, this going unnoticed by Haley. On the other side of the door, stood Haley's best friend - Peyton Sawyer. Their friendship was one that had started from infancy and was still going strong. Even though, they were both alike in many ways, Haley and Peyton had their differences, like most strong and true friendships do. Peyton was more 'out there' than Haley, even though she shared the familiar emptiness like her best friend. Peyton believed in herself, much more than Haley ever had done.

Peyton watched Haley for a couple of seconds longer, before deciding to make her presence known. She cleared her throat and Haley jerked her head upwards.

"Didn't mean to startle you." Peyton apologised, with a smile.

Haley simply shrugged. "Hey." She smiled at her.

"So… Your folks are going out to that, dinner party thing tonight, right?" Peyton asked.

"Umm, yeah. They are. Why?" Haley said, as she ran her fingers across the smooth black and white keys.

"No reason, really." Peyton shrugged. "Actually, I think I'm going to go and get a bite to eat. You wanna come with?" Peyton asked Haley, eyeing her as she did.

Haley considered the invitation for a couple of seconds, whilst Peyton raised her eyebrows at Haley, questioningly.

"Yes. Okay." Haley answered, raising her hands in defeat. She got up off the chair and pushed it back under the piano.

"Here, you'll need this." Peyton said, as she grabbed Haley's jacket, that was placed on the sofa. "It's getting a little cold out." She explained when Haley looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Haley pulled her jacket on and followed Peyton out of the room.

On the other side of town, stood a small and cosy café, owned by one of Haley and Peyton's close friend, Lucas's mother, Karen Roe. She was a friendly woman, who everybody got along with, quite well. Karen's café. That was where, they were both headed now. As Haley pulled into an empty parking space, she heard Peyton sigh.

"Look who's here." Peyton pointed her head, in the direction of a few of their classmates.

"You're not usually bothered by them." Haley told her, as she also looked towards the group.

"Yeah, I know. That's you, not me but I mean just look to the left of Nate. Red head, annoying nasal voice, always has her nose in the air…" Before Peyton could carry on, with her own Rachel Gatina description, Haley spoke up.

"She's not that bad." She insisted, with a shrug.

Peyton looked at Haley, with a raised eyebrow. "Not that bad?" She asked. "Haley, she tripped you up in-front of the entire cafeteria. On purpose." Peyton added, nodding her head.

"Yeah okay, she is terrible. Thanks for the reminder of one of the most humiliating moments of my life though, I appreciate it." Haley smiled at her, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"No problem. Now let's go. I'm hungry." Peyton said, as she opened the door on her side, of the car.

"Yeah, okay." Haley replied, absentmindedly.

"Hales! Peyt!" A voice called.

Haley and Peyton both looked in the direction of the sound and saw Lucas motioning for them to come over.

"Oh no." Haley whispered. "Peyton, please. I don't want to go over there." She pouted, ready to get on her hands and knees and beg, if she had to.

"Haley, don't be silly. It's just Luke." Peyton scolded her.

"No it's not. It's…" But before Haley could continue, Peyton had taken hold of her hand and was marching her over to Lucas and the rest of them.

"Hey, guys." Peyton smiled as they neared towards Lucas Roe, Rachel Gatina and Brooke and Nathan Scott.

Nathan nodded at them both.

"Hey, you two." Brooke smiled at them both, from her place on Lucas's lap, who himself was sitting on a bench. Brooke and Lucas had been dating for a while now, thus the friendliness between them all. "Come sit." She motioned, towards the empty spaces on the bench.

"No, it's cool. We're gonna go in, in a bit anyway. Besides I need to ask your mom, about something Luke." Peyton explained to them.

"Oh, okay." Brooke nodded her head. "Well what's up with you guys? I was wondering if you both maybe wanted to…"

Brooke was interrupted though, by Nathan's voice.

"Damn it, Rachel. Just put some ice on it, will you." He muttered, angrily.

"Nate…" Rachel whined and Nathan glared at her, as she wrapped an arm, tighter around his neck.

"Ugh." Brooke said in disgust and Peyton glanced at her questioningly. "I so don't want to see my brother getting felt up by anyone, never mind Rach-ho." She told them, making gagging motions.

"Eww. Poor you. Hasn't he turned down her 'I'll-do-anything-you-want' offers like a hundred times, before?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yeah. She's just so desperate, it's disgusting and not just 'cause he's my brother." Brooke answered with a laugh.

"Hey, Rachel!" Brooke turned her gaze towards her.

"What?" Rachel asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, one, if you so badly need to man-handle my brother could you please go elsewhere." Brooke asked with a sincere looking smile. Rachel glared at her and Brooke continued. "Number two. Could you please put your huge plastic jugs away? I'm begging you!" Brooke pouted dramatically. "And next time darling, remember- we never show our cleavage and legs, at once. It isn't a strip club babe." Brooke finished, with a satisfactory smile.

Rachel blushed, for what seemed like a split second before tossing her hair to one side, and glaring at Brooke. "Well you'd know all about strip clubs, wouldn't you?" She asked, while raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Hey, that's enough." Nathan warned.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, as she laid a hand on Nathan's thigh. Nathan pushed it off. "I'm your girlfriend, Nate." She hissed.

"What!?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "Listen, Rach, please. Let's get something straight, I am not your boyfriend and even if I was, I wouldn't let you talk to my sister, like that." He told her, shaking his head. "And yeah, we fucked. Once. It was fun alright but it's done now, it didn't mean anything, get over it already." He warned her, abruptly.

Everybody went quiet and Haley winced inwardly. Rachel stood up and glared at Nathan menacingly. "You son of a bch. We're over!" She yelled.

"I didn't know we even started." Nathan said casually whilst placing his earphones in.

Rachel stalked over to Tim Smith and clearly demanded that he give her a ride.

"Eww. I wonder what she bribed him with." Brooke commented, absentmindedly. "Come to think of it, I don't want to know."

Peyton laughed. "Good one, Nathan." She commented.

"Thanks, Peyton. She had it coming." Nathan laughed slightly as he removed his earphones.

"Hell yeah! Thanks for that Nate." Brooke smiled at him and got up to hug him.

"Anything for my baby sister." Nathan smiled.

"Yep. Anyway, you guys want to go in now?" Brooke asked Haley and Peyton.

"Yes, come on." Peyton agreed as all three of them walked into the café, leaving Nathan and Lucas alone.

"So what was up with Haley?" Nathan asked Lucas, once the coast was clear.

"Why?" Lucas asked, sounding awfully suspicious.

"Well she's your friend, so I kind of figured that you'd know. That's all." Nathan told him, speaking as though it was something obvious.

Lucas looked at Nathan closely, for a moment before answering. "Oh. Okay." He nodded.

Nathan and Lucas had been friends for the longest time. Their mothers were close friends and when Lucas and Brooke had gotten together, two years ago, surprisingly their friendship had grown stronger. Nathan and Brookes father Dan, wasn't exactly a big fan of his two children's relationships with Lucas, simply because he knew that Lucas was a friend of one of the James children- Haley. And he would probably lock both Nathan and Brooke in the house and throw away the key, if he ever found out that they associated with Haley James. The same thing went for Haley's father, Jimmy, too. He had no idea that she sometimes spent her time with Brooke Scott.

Haley gazed out of the window in Karen's café, not really paying attention to what Brooke and Peyton were talking about. She could never make herself believe that she hung out with a Scott, if her father knew he would kill her, quite literally. Even though, Brooke and Haley talked and hung out at times, she had never exchanged words with Brooke's older brother of one year, Nathan and vice versa. Only the occasional small smiles and nods were passed between them, at times.

As she continued to look out of the window, she found herself staring at Nathan. He looked so…lost and lonely. She didn't know if those were the right words or not, but he looked like she felt and those two words pretty much summed that up. He was leaning back, on his car, one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other scrolling with the buttons on his iPod. She continued to stare for a while when suddenly Nathan looked up.

"Oh, shit." Haley mumbled, to herself.

"What?" Brooke and Peyton both asked, in unison.

"Oh, nothing. I just uhh kind of umm pinched myself." Haley told them, unsurely.

Both Peyton and Brooke eyed her strangely and then they laughed. "You're too cute, Hales." Brooke commented.

"Thanks, I think." Haley replied, with a lopsided grin.

Once they had started their conversation again, Haley started to play with the salt shaker on the table and slowly she raised her head to look out of the window again. And when she did, her eyes were met with Nathan looking back, his eyebrows raised, and a slight hint of a smirk on his face.

Haley quickly looked away and felt herself blushing. He had caught her staring, yet again- that couldn't be good. She lowered her head onto her forearms which were, leaning on the table. Instantly her mind flashed back to the look on Nathan's face, before he noticed her staring. He looked as though he was angry but it was more than just that. He looked sad, almost broken. But most of all he looked lonely.


	2. Propositions

**Authors Note**

Oh, what lovely readers I have heh. Seriously, I was blown away with all the response, you just…you took my breath away with all the comments. –giggle- It was like breathing…breathing…whoosh! I should sue you all, but I won't because you're all awesurme, weallly _weeeeeely_ awesurme –insert goofy grin here-

Oooh, and I just wanna thank meh buddies, Micheline, Sam-Sam, BeccyBoo and JenGem and Cris (who's a bitch, but I still love her haha), because well…I wouldn't have been able to get through this week without them. Oh and boys suck. Dads do too. And they don't mix well. Just had to get that off my chest, y'know hehe

Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) and forgive me for any errors; I am half-asleep and on a sugar-high.

Zillion, billion katrillion times lurve sent your way :)

DROWNING, KISS BY KISS

**2. ****Propositions**

As Nathan walked lazily, towards the kitchen on a Monday morning, he was stopped in his tracks by his younger sister Brooke.

"Good morning, brother!" She exclaimed, smiling at him cheerfully.

"Yeah. You too." Nathan managed to get out, through his yawns.

"Okay. I didn't get any of that." Brooke scrunched her nose up in confusion. Nathan simply rolled his eyes before Brooke continued. "Anyway, what's your take on school dances?" She asked, smiling at him sweetly.

Nathan rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What's my take on them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh Huh." Brooke nodded, encouragingly.

"I don't do them, that's my take." Nathan told her, as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

Brooke sighed dramatically and dropped her shoulders. "Well, that's what I thought but…"

"Well then, why did you ask?"

Brooke glared at him. "I am talking…But I thought you might have like changed your opinion on them." She said, emphasising 'changed'.

"And why would you think that?" Nathan asked. "By the way, uhh don't mean to start getting into any conspiracy theories or anything like that, but why exactly, are you asking me this?" Nathan said over his shoulder, as they both stepped into the kitchen.

"Well as you know, the Halloween dance is coming up and since yours truly, is the social chair…" Brooke beamed proudly and Nathan rolled his eyes playfully as he poured milk into a bowl. "…I decided that instead of doing the usual dorky 'fancy dress' theme…" Brooke air quoted 'fancy dress', "I would do a Brooke Scott theme!" Brooke clapped her hands together, excitedly.

"What?" Nathan sputtered as he took a sip from his glass of orange juice.

"Has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" She asked, as she sat down on a stool.

"Brooke, you know you can't do something like that." Nathan said, looking at her as though she was insane.

"Duh, unfortunately I actually cannot do that, which is ridiculous, I know!" Brooke told him. "But what I mean by a Brooke Scott theme is that it'll totally be my idea so style is key. No like weird and freakily disgusting outfits. It will be a fancy dress, masquerade party, but fancy dress with a theme. You know I love the forties slash fifties, right?" Brooke asked him.

"How could I not? Even though I don't understand your obsession you should know I support you, one hundred percent." Nathan nodded.

"Ha-ha." Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. "Dun dun dun…the theme is… The Forties and fifties, basically! Everybody will have to dress like they did back then, except they'll all have to wear masks as well. And if some of those Tree Hill, no-brainers, don't know how that is…well I'll lend them some DVD's. Tada!"

"How creative. How you." Nathan mumbled through a spoonful of cereal.

"I know, right." Brooke answered grinning excitedly. "So I know it's not very Halloween-y…but I mean, neither is dressing up like a potato, is it now?" Brooke said, while making a face.

"What!?" Nathan laughed. "Who dressed up as a potato?" He asked curiously, still laughing.

"Don't say anything, but I kind of came across a picture of Lucas, Peyton and Haley dressed up as potato's for Halloween, when they were like eight." Brooke giggled.

"No way!" Nathan laughed. "Wait, where were we that year?"

"We were in New Jersey. Grandpa P's funeral." Brooke told him as she started to spread butter on her toast.

Nathan nodded. "I bet Haley looked cute, even as a potato." He chuckled.

Brooke dropped the knife she had in her hand with a loud clang, and Nathan looked at her. "Do you like her?" She asked, sounding a little too excited for Nathan's liking.

"As a human being? Yes. I have nothing against her." Nathan replied, sarcastically.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you can't help but grow to love that sense of humour." Nathan laughed, slightly. "No but seriously I mean do you like, like her? Cause if you do, that would be perfect!" She grinned; Nathan could already see the cartwheels turning in her head.

"Uh backtrack here, please. For your poor, confused brother. Why would that be perfect?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, back to the very beginning of our conversation. I need you to ask Haley to the dance." She said, quickly.

"What!? I barely know her." Nathan insisted.

"Yeah, I know but she has no one to go with and I thought to myself, poor girl, she deserves to go. You'd be helping the poor, lonely girl out? Don't you want to help?" Brooke asked, holding her hand to her heart and sniffling, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, and then sighed. "Yeah, I mean Haley is a nice girl but she might get the wrong idea if I ask her." Nathan pointed out.

"What, the wrong idea, that you don't like her?" Brooke asked, innocently.

"I don't like her!" Nathan shouted. "Like, like her. As you say." He quickly added.

"Keep telling yourself that dawg. Keep telling yourself." Brooke muttered shaking her head.

"Okay, you have been hanging out with Skills, way too much." He said with a chuckle.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Smooth…but I was saying…"

"What were you saying?" A voice interrupted their conversation. Dan Scott, Nathan and Brooke's father.

"Good morning daddy!" Brooke sang, as she got up and went to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." Dan replied. "Nathan." He nodded towards his son.

Nathan just grunted in response and grabbed his backpack from the counter, where he had left it. "I'm going, you need a ride Brooke?" He asked his sister, avoiding all eye contact with Dan.

"Oh thanks but no. Luke's picking me up." She said, smiling happily. Not noticing Dan's disapproving shake of his head.

"Okay." Nathan nodded. "See you later." He started towards the door. "By the way, Brooke…" Nathan called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

"I promise I won't mention the whole potato thing?" He grinned, to himself.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Nathan! I swear, I'm never telling you anything, again! Ever again!" She whined as Nathan closed the door behind him.

Haley sat alone at a table on the quad. It was a nice enough day considering it was October, the sun was in the sky but there was also a slight breeze. Just perfect, for Haley's liking. She was wondering where Peyton had got to, usually they would meet each other at this same table for lunch but today, she was nowhere to be seen. Haley played with the red apple in her hands for a few seconds, not sure if she should eat it or not. She was just about to bite into it when a voice interrupted her.

"You gonna eat that thing or what?"

Nathan. What was he doing here, and what was he doing talking to Haley? He and Haley never talked. They didn't have anything against each other (that was their fathers) the fact was that they just didn't. It was as simple as that.

Haley turned around, so that she was facing him. "Oh, yeah well I was about to." She told him, with a laugh.

Nathan smiled at her. He felt this sudden surge of happiness jolt through him, he had no idea why but he had the sneaking suspicion it was something to do with Haley, laughing and smiling- because of him, for him.

"What's up, Nathan?" She asked. Nathan looked at her silently for a few seconds, shuffling his feet from side to side. "Nathan?" Haley tried again, glancing at him questioningly.

"Yeah?" He replied. Coming back to reality.

"You want to sit down?" She pointed to the empty seat in front of her but than again, the entire table was empty.

Nathan simply nodded before sitting down, one leg under the table and the other on the other side. "So… this is kind of weird." Nathan started with a nervous laugh.

"What, you sitting outside? Me not eating this apple?" Haley asked, looking at him as though she thought he was crazy.

"No, I meant…" Nathan responded frantically.

Haley laughed again, "I know. I was just playing with you." She grinned at him and Nathan felt his palms becoming clammy.

They were both silent again for a while, Haley went back to investigating her apple and Nathan started to pick at the table.

"Anyway, I was just wondering…" Haley looked at him as he started to talk. "…If maybe you're free for the upcoming Halloween dance, and that if you are, maybe we could go together?" Nathan asked, nervously. "…But then again, of course you're not free, I just…I'm uh sorry." He finished.

Haley looked at him, with a big smile attached to her lips. "What?" Nathan asked, feeling like an idiot. And he didn't like the feeling, it didn't come very often.

"Nothing. It's just; well…I am free for the Halloween dance." Haley grinned at him but before Nathan could respond, she continued. "…what I don't understand is why you would suddenly ask me out of the blue. I mean, we've never actually even talked, have we Nathan?"

Nathan looked taken aback. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Haley; I don't know what came over me and…"

"No." Haley quickly said. "I didn't mean anything by it." She told him, making sure he understood. "All I mean is, why now?"

Nathan looked at her, about to open his mouth.

"But forget that, if…you're still willing, I'd love for you to accompany me to the dance." She smiled at him shyly.

Nathan returned the smile. "Well, then so would I." He winked, at her. His usual self-confident persona coming back.

Haley nodded at him with a smile. "Okay."

"Yup." Nathan said, trying to contain his over-excited grin, as he climbed off his seat and smiled goodbye to Haley. And he had no idea why he felt so over-excited and anxious; he always had thought Haley would make a perfect girlfriend. She was sweet, pretty, original, and self-confident, she seemed loyal and understanding and most of all, she was comfortable in her own shoes. There was nothing more Nathan liked in a girl, someone who wasn't ashamed of who she was, someone who didn't feel like she had to be a different person for others, that was Haley and he liked that. It was just strange to him, that he had never done something about this before. He knew there was no point on dwelling on it though. He had asked Haley and maybe it would just be this one dance but maybe they could spend the rest of their lives, or at least a few years, maybe months dancing, together.

And Brooke had just helped by giving him the final push, he needed.

"...Peyton!" Haley shouted, as she finally found her at Brooke's locker. Wait, Brookes locker? Haley thought to herself.

"Hey." Peyton smiled at her. "What's up, the energizer bunny?" She asked, with a laugh.

"Funny." Haley remarked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, it was a sight for sore eyes, seeing you so vibrant and full of life." Brooke sighed, "…but the schools play tryouts await me." She quickly paused, to flash an excited grin and then continued. "…I must be off, so long my dear friends." Brooke waved at them as she started to walk away.

Peyton and Haley laughed at her before Peyton spoke up. "So, what is up?"

"Well, I'm going to the Halloween dance with…" But before Haley could continue, Peyton quickly spoke.

"Oh my god, yay! Wait…with who?" She asked, narrowing her eyes curiously.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Just what I was going to tell you. With um Nathan." She smiled, with a shrug.

Peyton stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Wow. Nathan, huh?" She smirked at her.

"Shut up." Haley groaned.

"What? I didn't even say anything." Peyton laughed and winked at her.

"Wait, wait…wait, what!?" Brooke yelled, as she suddenly ran out from behind a corner, books scattering to the floor as she did.

"Were you there the whole time?" Peyton asked, looking at her as though she was crazy.

"Not the point, Sawyer." Brooke glared at her, not bothering to even pick up her books. "Did my brain-dead but loveable brother, ask you to the dance?" Brooke turned her attention to Haley.

Haley glanced down at the floor nervously, "Well, uh yeah he did. But I mean, I hope its okay with you? It's not like weird to you or anything is it?" Haley asked, sounding more hopeful than intended.

Brooke laughed then, a loud cheery sound, causing about fifteen people around them to stare. "What?" She barked. They all quickly turned away. "Oh, Haley…" She stared, a sweet smile appearing again. "I'm so glad you're going together." She grinned at her.

"Thanks." Haley laughed, slightly.

Brooke continued to smile at her. "Okay she's really starting to freak me out." Peyton mumbled jokingly to Haley.

"I heard that Goldilocks." Brooke glanced at her watch. "Oh my god, oh my god! The tryouts." Brooke rambled nervously, as she quickly retrieved the books from the floor. "Peace ladies, B is out." She shouted as she ran in the direction of the auditorium.

"And, the crazy girl has left the building." Peyton laughed.

"Yup. Anyway, I gotta go Peyt. I'll see you later, Kay?" Haley told her as she started to walk away.

"Wait…what about this whole Nathan thing?" Peyton called to her, sounding very curious.

Haley laughed, "I'll see you later, Peyton." She responded as Peyton shrugged her shoulders in defeat and went in the opposite direction.

Nathan and Lucas walked towards Nathan's car, both silent.

"My favourite guys!" Brooke shouted across the car-park, as she ran towards them. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Nathan and Lucas both replied, while Lucas leant forward to give her a kiss.

"Mmm." Lucas whispered, against her mouth. "You taste good." He mumbled, his eyes, closed.

"Well of-course I do, its cherry flavour." She beamed proudly.

Nathan looked on in disgust, "You two please, tone it down a notch."

"Well hello, my favourite big brother." Brooke sang as she moved away from Lucas and linked an arm through Nathan's.

Nathan stared at her for a second before answering, "Well I'm your only big brother." He said. "Actually come to think of it, I'm your only any brother." He told her with a playful look of confusion on his face.

"You're too funny." Brooke laughed, sarcastically. "…You and Haley are going to make an adorable couple."

Nathan groaned at that.

"Oh my god, I totally know how many kids you're going to have and…"

Lucas laughed while Nathan stared at her in obvious horror. "Brooke, slow down. It's one date." He laughed nervously. Brooke really was scaring him.

"…Wait…wait! She will have me as a bridesmaid, right?" Brooke asked, peering at Nathan closely as if pleading with him. "Ah, okay I'm totally psychic, trust me." Brooke grinned, while she grabbed the basketball Lucas was holding in his hands. "Oh, great big orange magic ball, how many munchkins shall my dumb brother and future wife Haley have?" Brooke circled her fingers around the ball about five times before handing it over to an afraid looking Lucas. "It says you'll have four." She told them, excitedly. "First will be a girl, ooh she'll be so cute! I can just imagine her now, of-course Aunty Brooke will be taking her shopping and ooh I saw this adorable little cheerleading outfit at this baby store…"

"What!?" Nathan interrupted loudly. "Brooke first off, please stop uh determining our futures when the date hasn't even occurred and by the way, what were you doing in a baby shop?" He asked confusion in his eyes.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I was buying a gift for someone and besides I couldn't help but look…sometimes the little un's clothes are cuter than ours. No joke!" Brooke remarked, seriously.

"Okay, hyper girl. Someone overdosed on the sugar today." Nathan told Lucas, with a laugh.

"Both of you shut up." Brooke glared at them and they immediately became quiet.

"Well, uh I got to go. Mom needs me at the café." Lucas said. "Bye." He leaned in to kiss Brooke and then started to walk towards his car.

"See you, man." Nathan replied.

"And I'll definitely see you later Broody. Oh Nate, don't think I'm not going to annoy…oops I meant ask about this at home." Brooke grinned at him before climbing into his car. "Uh, come on…" She called from inside the car to Nathan, who was still standing outside. "I don't have all day. Drop me off at Bevin's pronto."


End file.
